Dragon Ball Z: Reincarnations
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After merging with the souls of Cooler, Fasha and a female Namekian known as Snayle, Jaune, Yang and Ruby find themselves in the world of Dragon Ball Z. A world where all of your major problems can be solved... by punching each other! Yang is in brawler's paradise!


_**You guys may know this particular story from my List of One-shots story, chapter 19, I believe it was. Anyway, after much thought between the two, I've decided on which one I wanted to write the most. I hope you guys enjoy this story, because I have wanted to write this particular story for months now, but I didn't know how to go about writing the first chapter. But I do now, so strap in and get ready for some Dragon Ball Z action right now!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball Z!***_

* * *

"Ka Me Ha Me HA!" = Normal Speech

' _Ka Me Ha Me HA!' = Thoughts_

 _ **"Kaio-Ken!" = Telepathic Speech**_

 **"Genki-Dama!" = Eternal Dragon Speaking**

 **"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Plan Set In Motion!**_

* * *

In Otherworld, three beings are being brought before King Yemma, not for judgment, but for an assignment from the Grand Zen-Oh himself.

"Send in Cooler, Fasha and Snayle. They're needed immediately." ordered King Yemma.

No sooner was the order given did a small group of ogres bring in three individuals from the sides of heaven and hell. The only similarities between them all were the humanoid body structures and the halos that floated over their heads.

As an Arcosian, Cooler has all of the same physical characteristics as his brother, Frieza, and his father, King Cold. Including body armor made from his own body tissues, a reptilian tail and three finger-like toes on each foot. However, there are several key differences in regards to his form.

Cooler's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though Cooler's skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Cooler is also much taller than Frieza, being roughly the same height as Goku. Along with this, Cooler has a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who is more lean-built (excluding the engorged muscle mass when at 100% full power). Cooler also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head; these are apparently natural given how they too change when he transforms.

Next up to the plate was Fasha, a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta, and someone who lived when Vegeta was still but a child. Fasha looks very much like an ordinary earthling, only you know she's not due to the brown monkey tail that she keeps wrapped around her waist. Unlike most pureblood Saiyans, Fasha has short, dark brown hair and purple eyes instead of the traditional black, and her skin is a natural pale tone. Her figure, while feminine, was also strong and built for combat much like a seasoned martial artist. Her choice of battle armor was a pink undersuit that resembled a leotard with a dark blue battle jacket of an older design over it, a yellow sock that went up to mid thigh on her left leg, a pair of knee pads, and white gloves and shoes. She also wears a device with a green lense over her left eye known as a Scouter: a device used to detect and read enemy power levels.

Finally, there is Snayle. Snayle is actually the first, and ONLY member of the Namekian race to ever be born female. Before the great cataclysm on Namek happened, of course.

Snayle's skin is a jade green color, and her arms have these patches on them that are more of a ruby red color. Her eyes are like a stunning silver color. Any man who ended up with her could probably stare into her eyes for days. Her figure is much like Fasha's own, despite being about a head shorter than Cooler in his Augmentation Form. Her choice of attire is a Gi similar to Piccolo's own, only she wears a red shirt underneath, and her fangs and claws aren't as long or sharp as a male Namekian's. She doesn't have antennae like most Namekians, instead having short dark brown hair done up in a topknot.

"Well, it's good that the three of you have finally arrived. Although, I really don't like doing this, I'm afraid that you three are needed somewhere other than Heaven or Hell." King Yemma said.

"And for what reason would you need me to work with a filthy, under-evolved monkey and a bipedal slug?" Cooler asked, sneering in Fasha and Snayle's general direction.

"Hey, watch it, lizard boy! I may have been a weakling when I was alive, but after all my training in hell, I could kick your but seventeen ways to Sunday!" growled Fasha.

However, before fight could escalate, Snayle popped up between them and said two simple words. As she is a Namekian of few words, even in death.

"No fighting." Snayle said simply.

"Thank you, Snayle. Look, I don't care what your deal is with each other, but the fact remains that you are needed elsewhere at this time for something far more important than your petty squabbles! So settle down or so help me, I will send you both back down to Hell for all eternity!" threatened King Yemma.

And the two dead warriors knew that King Yemma has the power and ability to back up that threat. They've been to hell and definitely don't want to go back to whatever punishment awaited them for eternity, but they know that's not the worst of it.

Really, the worst part of it is those two oiled up German guys who tried to wrestle them.

...Yeah, disturbing image, I know.

Anyway, the two looked back at each other and scowled. They were reluctant to do this, but anything's better than being trapped in Hell for eternity. So they reached out and shook hands as a sign of a ceasefire.

"Truce." they said before mentally adding ' _For now…'_

King Yemma cleared his throat and called in an old witch sitting on a floating crystal ball before turning to the three souls before him.

"Now, before we begin anything, I should tell you why you've been summoned here. I ask that you save all questions for after I've finished explaining the situation to you all." King Yemma instructed.

Three of the workers brought in a few chairs for the guests to sit on. And while they certainly did have questions, they knew that this must be important if they've been pulled from their respective afterlives. So they took a seat and gave the giant horned man their complete and undivided attention.

King Yemma takes out a small book and flips it to a page where there appears to be a TV screen on the pages and sets it down in front of the gathered souls.

"Prince Cooler of the Arcosians, Fasha of the Saiyans, and Snayle of the Namekians, you have all been requested here by the Grand Zen-Oh and the Supreme Kai of Time themselves to help fix and maintain a certain part of the timestream. And that part of history begins right here on the footage shown on this screen." King Yemma began to explain.

As the screens lit up with life, the three gathered souls watched with rapt attention as images of three young warriors fighting for their lives appeared on the screen.

* * *

 _ ***Age Unknown…***_

* * *

A seventeen year old boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black hoodie with white armor over it, brown gloves, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers was currently trading blows with a man wearing a trench coat and seemed to have an eyebrow made of metal. Punches, kicks, chops, jabs and the like were exchanged at speeds that the human eye just could not follow.

"To think you've been holding out on everyone all this time and had such skill in fighting. I'm surprised the Vale Council didn't decide to have you killed sooner!" snarled the man with a metal eyebrow.

"And to think YOUR ARMY is being lead by such a whiny bitch like you. I'M surprised that anyone can take you seriously!" the boy retorted.

He quickly elbowed the man in the chin and sent him flying back before he began blocking attacks from two men wearing metal armor. Everyone seemed to be foregoing weapons in favor of good old fashioned fisticuffs. But not everyone was really focused on the battle at hand.

"Wait a damn minute, something's wrong here." said a man with silver hair and purple tinted spectacles.

A woman with platinum blonde hair and a figure many women would kill for, turned her attention to the man, indicating for him to continue.

"Back during all his classes at Beacon, mister Arc couldn't even defeat the likes of mister Winchester. And yet, here he is now, taking on James Ironwood. And a small army of Atlesian Knights!" the man stated.

"What do you think happened?" the woman asked.

"Well, either miss Rose hit me so hard I'm in a delusional coma, or…"

"Or?"

"Power levels are bullshit!"

Meanwhile, a seventeen year old girl with golden blonde hair and lilac eyes, along with a fifteen year old girl with silver eyes and dark hair with red tips were fighting tag-team against a girl with icy blue eyes, a scar over one of her eyes and white hair in an offset ponytail and another girl dressed like a black and white kunoichi with black hair, yellow eyes and a black bow in her hair.

The black haired girl grunted as she threw a cleaver attached to a black ribbon towards the blonde, only for her to deflect it and fire off shotgun rounds from the gauntlets on her hands. The white haired one tried to use her glyphs and fencing skills against the fifteen year old, but to her anger and frustration, the younger girl parried and deflected them all like a pro. And she's using a freaking big and heavy scythe to fight instead of a rapier! What the heck, man?!

"Ruby, why are you defending that barbaric fool you call a sister? You should be helping us to arrest her, not helping her escape!" she declared in anger.

Only to narrowly dodge a slash from the younger girl's, who we now know is called Ruby, scythe. A slash that could have very well taken off the older girl's head! Aura or no Aura!

"That's the difference between you and me, Weiss! You like to do everything by the book. I on the other hand will always put my family before any stupid rules or regulations!" Ruby declared.

She then transformed her scythe into a sniper rifle and fired off several bullets at the now named Weiss, only to have them blocked by a shield Glyph.

Soon, the three fighters were back to back and glaring at the seemingly hopeless odds. But they weren't about to back down. The blonde girl and Ruby threw down their weapons and got into defensive stances as their enemies seemed to be enveloped in a dark aura of power. The screen turned back to black and white before the scene shifted back to the current time period and dimension.

* * *

 _ ***Otherworld…***_

* * *

Cooler, Fasha and Snayle were absolutely astonished by what they had just witnessed. It amazed them how there are universes so different from their own, and yet the warriors there are still just as potent and dedicated as their own. Still, one thing bothered them.

"What the hell was that aura I was seeing around everyone else there?" Coller asked. "It didn't seem at all like a natural occurrence."

"This is the result of a drastic change in history. One that cannot be fixed by normal means." said a female voice.

Everyone looked back to see a young woman who seemed to be a bit on the short side walking into the room. And by 'on the short side', I mean she's pretty much as tall as Krillin. Trust me, she's THAT short!

And yet, Fasha and Cooler seemed to recognize her immediately.

"Supreme Kai of Time!" they gasped.

"Hello Cooler. Fasha. Have you been informed of the plan yet?" she greeted before noticing Snayle. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, and I monitor and manage the flow of time throughout all of history with the help of the Time Patrol."

Snayle smiled and bowed to the shorter woman, showing respect for this figure of higher authority. But, then again, most Namekians are like this by nature.

As for how Cooler and Fasha know the Supreme Kai of Time? Well, that's because they go bowling in the Time Nest every Saturday afternoon, and she struck a deal with King Yemma that if Fasha and Cooler showed that they had really changed their ways, then he'll admit them into Heaven where they can truly show that they've atoned for their evil ways.

Then again, Fasha was never truly evil. Like most Saiyans back in the day, she was just following orders to the letter, like any well-trained soldier would.

Anyway, she said something about a plan. What is it?

"Actually, Supreme Kai of Time, I was just about to tell them about this plan of yours before you walked in." King Yemma informed.

He faced the three warriors and they in turn gave him their undivided attention. Something that he was glad for, as the situation was growing quite dire.

"You see, those three teenagers you saw fighting for their lives in that book are called Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. And in their world, they train to become warriors and protect their world from dark creatures known as the Grimm, but something happened that caused a permanent rift in the timestream. And the only way to stop it is for you three to merge with the three humans in question." King Yemma explained.

The three looked like they wanted to argue, but they were beginning to fade into bright flashes of white light.

"There's no time to argue! Just go and merge with them! Once you've been transported, you'll have gained the knowledge of your mission and your chosen warriors! Now go!" King Yemma ordered.

"Wait, I still think this is a stupid I-"

 _ ***POOF!***_

* * *

 _ ***Remnant…***_

* * *

 _ ***POOF!***_

"-dea!" Fasha said.

But as she got a good look at the area around her, she realized that the mission has already started, And in her rage, she could only say one thing.

 **"YOU DUMBASS!"**

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all I really have for this chapter. If you guys liked this story, let me know, and give me any ideas for like any possible changes to Jaune, Yang and Ruby that you'd like to happen when they merge with Cooler, Fasha and Snayle. But until next time, stay frosty!**_


End file.
